digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Miranda Gardner
Welcome Hi, welcome to DigimonWiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Koromon.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wikia (Talk) 00:07, July 11, 2011 Image spamming Do not spam unrelated images over pages. Please look at similar pages to see how the images should be set up. 02:39, July 12, 2011 (UTC) I was adding completely relevant images along with the wording. I was not spamming anything. I have been watching this show since I was seven or eight years old, why would I try to ruin it? :Mimi is not a Digimon, nor is she a crest. Therefore, images of crests and Digimon are irrelevant to her page, especially if thrown on the page with no contextual discussion in the text, and throwing them directly in the middle of a sentence. Again, please look at featured pages to see how articles should be set up. :Furthermore, we already had higher-quality versions of all the images you uploaded. Please remember to verify that the images you upload are actually needed before you add them. 13:24, July 12, 2011 (UTC) They are relevant because I put them where it said Palmon and Crest of Sincerity. They are completely relevant to the text. :That doesn't mean that the section was about Palmon or the Crest, or that those images clarified the article. :Arg. Since you are refusing to see reason, I'll put this another way: what you did, whether you agree or not, is considered spam on this wiki. Do not do it again, or you can recieve demerits. 19:16, July 12, 2011 (UTC) I'm not a moron, it's not spamming, and I am not saying that I am going to do it again. I think you are just obnoxious and you seem to think that you are better than everyone. This website is made for everyone to make contributions and make things better but you seem to think that everything should be your way. You are ridiculous. :Just so that everything's clear, and we don't have any more problems: *It's considered spamming on this wiki. *Don't do it again. *Even when you're not spamming, don't place images in the middle of a bloody sentence. *This wiki is not a free-for-all for everyone to make edits, it is a place for responsible editors to improve the quality of the wiki's coverage of the Digimon franchise. :As long as you understand that, then we're all good, and you won't get any demerits. 20:10, July 12, 2011 (UTC) ::If it helps, I was going to revert the edits as well if Kryten didn't get to them. Rule of thumb: an image should add to the page's content otherwise it's spam. The images you added cluttered the page, made it hard to read, and added absolutely nothing to the content, which was about the human characters, not their Digimon. Lanate (talk) 20:21, July 12, 2011 (UTC) It's not even so much what happened at this point, it's the way things are being said and the way they were handled. I am not stupid, and I am perfectly capable of reading. I do not need someone to keep repeating something incessantly. I don't like the way it was handled and it severely frustrates me that I uploaded images to have them deleted because I didn't look to see if they were there. Yes I searched them and they did not pop up, no I did not go through 6000 images to make absolute sure because I have better things to do. Yes I posted them in the middle of sentences they don't show up in the middle they go to the sides so that doesn't make too much of a difference. I don't really care that it was deleted anymore, I just think the way it was handled from that point on was very rude and childish by threatening me with demerits when I never tried to argue I was going to post them again. I never said anything about that. I just questioned why and for what reasons. :There's no point in rebutting your complaints, as we both know what really happened, and it doesn't do anything to address the issue. So long as you understand why what you did shouldn't have been done, we have no issue here. :To repeat: regardless of what you feel about the images, placing images like that is considered spam by the wiki itself. If you want to upload more images, please look at similar pages first, to see what the page should be like. If you want to do something different from the other pages, bring it up on the talk page first. Finally, image code should never be inserted into the middle of a paragraph, as it makes it difficult for other editors to write the actual, useful text of the article. This wiki does not encourage using images as decoration, or turning the articles into image galleries, and quite a bit of discernment is required before adding them to pages. 03:55, July 13, 2011 (UTC)